


Support

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Wasabi has the opportunity to present at a physics convention and Tadashi couldn't be more happy for him.
Relationships: Wasabi-No Ginger/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Support

"You're excited for tomorrow, aren't you?" Tadashi noted cheerfully as he and Wasabi strode across campus, hand in hand with each other.

Wasabi smiled smugly. "Well, it's not everyday you get picked out as one of the top students in the physics department who get to present our recent breakthroughs on plasma energy to the biggest brains of the _physics community_ at the physics convention SFIT is hosting this year! Yeah man, of course I'm excited!"

Tadashi chuckled. "You definitely earned it. You're one of the hardest workers I know. Think they'll award any of you guys special grants to further your research?"

Wasabi shook his head in wonder. "I don't know. That would be amazing if they did. I can only imagine how far I could take my laser fields with the right tech."

Tadashi could imagine as well. He squeezed Wasabi's hand in pride. He was so proud of his boyfriend.

This was an accomplishment of a lifetime - students weren't often asked to present their projects, theses, or theories at any of the scientific conventions the university had booked to be held within their halls. Tadashi was a robotics genius through and through, and he'd never so much as been invited to attend any convention held on the grounds.

So the fact that five physics majors had achieved such amazing breakthroughs in their work as to warrant SFIT to invite them to speak at tomorrow's convention, to show off their achievements to the top physicists in the world? And the fact one of those five was one of his best friends and boyfriend? It was incredible! Tadashi had to admit, he was a little envious; but he was far, far, _far_ more happy than anything else.

Wasabi without a doubt deserved this. They all had their frequent late nights in the labs and pulled their all-nighters, and they were all dedicated to their work, and Tadashi didn't believe for one second anyone who attended SFIT, much less in their friend group, wouldn't do something extraordinary someday, but Wasabi seriously did work his butt off on his latest advancements to his laser fields. If anyone deserved this chance, it was him.

"You're going to do great, I know it," he assured him. "They _have_ to give you a grant. Or promise you a job at one of their labs after graduation. Or keep in touch so they can follow your progress in the future!"

Wasabi beamed at the praise, though at the same time his cheeks reddened bashfully. "You really think so?"

Tadashi nodded. "They're boneheads if they don't; it'll be their loss."

He undid their hands so he could press himself into Wasabi's side. Wasabi threw his arm over him in turn, their pace slowing as they exchanged gleeful grins with each other.

"Thanks," Wasabi said, and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Glad to know you're supporting me."

"How could I not?" Tadashi asked. "I watched you work tirelessly for months on your project. You were bent over it, screwing this in or adjusting that, or over at the workbench scribbling notes, ideas, and laying out blueprints like the rest of the world didn't exist. You even ignored Fred's babbling and Gogo's stealing for a while!"

Wasabi scoffed good-naturedly. "Not really. Actually, I didn't notice them; didn't you see me flip out when one of my tools I needed was missing, only to find out Gogo had stolen it hours ago? I'd never chased after her so fast before. She was impressed," he ended with a light chuckle.

"I did," Tadashi confirmed, "but that's not my point. My point is, you earned this. And I'm your boyfriend - how can I not support you whole-heartedly?" he teased.

To punctuate his point, he jerked them to a stop and pulled Wasabi into a deep kiss, his hands resting on his cheeks. Wasabi hummed in delight at it.

When Tadashi pulled away, he looked directly in his eyes, getting serious for a moment. "I'm always going to support you."

Wasabi smiled warmly. "I know. It means a lot to me that you will. And the others, too. I'm glad the school's letting you guys attend to support me in person tomorrow. It'll help with the nerves."

Taking Tadashi's hand, Wasabi lead him back down the sidewalk they were walking on.

"Are you that nervous?" Tadashi asked. "There's going to be a good hundred scientists at the convention, last I heard; you are going to be presenting in front of all of them."

"A little," he admitted. "It's nerve-wracking when I think of the fact I'll be speaking to so many great physicists, including the ones I've looked up to in the past. But I got public speaking down in high school, and this is - it's the opportunity of a lifetime! I'm too excited and thrilled for my nerves to get me down."

"Good," Tadashi leaned his head over his shoulder. "And if you do get cold feet last minute, we'll be there to help you. Especially me."

Wasabi turned his head with a raised eyebrow and amused smile. "Especially you?"

"It's my job as your boyfriend," he answered blithely. "Like I said, I'm going to support you every step of the way - whether that's cheering you on in the audience or helping you breathe through before you go up on stage."

"I remember how you helped Hiro breathe at the showcase, before and during it," Wasabi mentioned. "Just seeing you encouraging him helped him."

Tadashi smiled fondly at the memory. "He had it in the bag the whole time, he just needed some confidence."

"Well, if I do get cold feet, I'll look forward to how you give _me_ some confidence," Wasabi chuckled. "But seriously, thank you. I love you."

Tadashi closed his eyes pleasantly on his shoulder. "No problem. I love you, too."


End file.
